Pelanggan Setia?
by Silver Celestia
Summary: Kisah Gopal sewaktu pertama kali menjadi pelanggan setia Tok Aba, dan menjadi teman curhat Tok Aba yang merindukan cucunya. Warning : Ranjau/typo(s), OOC and gajeness, humor garing, no Fang.


**Pelanggan Setia?**

PhantomSorceress06 : Konnichiwa minna-san~!

Halilintar : Oi ini ff bahasa apa.. Jangan ngesok pakai bahasa Jepang.. Inggris aja juga masih average..

Phantom : Hehe.. kebiasaan :3 Oke, hai readers! Phantom ini author baru yang lagi suka2nya sama Boboiboy.. akhirnya mutusin buat nyumbang ff Boboiboy.. karena dulu Phantom lihat sepi sekali :'( /jangancurcolwoi

Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta, Phantom cuma mau pinjem chara nya aja~

Warning : Ranjau/ typo(s), OOCness, kaku, gaje, sedikit Malay, no Fang sebab sebelum musim 2.

Paman Kumar menggandeng anak semata wayangnya yang lumayan gemuk bernamakan Gopal ke kedai langganannya sembari tersenyum.

Ia sudah lama mengunjungi kedai ini, bahkan sewaktu sang pemilik kedai masih dalam masa mudanya, alias ketika ia masih kecil.

"Pagi Tok Aba." sapanya pada seorang pria separuh baya yang mengenakan peci puth menutupi rambutnya yang adalah sang pemilik kedai.

"Pagi, Kumar. Yang biasa?" sahut sang kakek, atau yang biasa dipanggil Tok Aba.

"Ya, tapi saya mau tambah 1 lagi untuk anak saya ini."

Tok Aba melongok ke bawah, dan melihat anak yang mirip dengan sang ayah. Si anak langsung berseru, "Selamat pagi, Tok! Nama say Gopal. Papa bilang, coklat buatan Atok paling enak sedunia!"

Tok Aba menggelengkan kepalanya geli, sambil berbalik untuk emnyiapkan pesanan mereka. "Kumar.. Kumar.. Apa saja yang kau ceritakan pada anak polos ini.."

Paman Kumar hanya tersenyum lebar, "Hanya fakta yang paling nyata di dunia, yang saya sudah rasakan semasa saya masih kecil!"

"Ayah dan anak sama saja." komentar Tok Aba , sambil menyelipkan biskuit coklat di dalam busa coklat. "Nah, sudah siap. Silahkan menikmati!"

"Yeyy..! Terima kasih, Tok!' seru Gopal senang. Ia meniup uap panas dari hot chocolate di depannya itu dan menyeruputnya. Lalu ia terdiam.

"… Gopal? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Tok Aba khawatir.

Mendengar nada cemas sang kakek tersebut, Paman Kumar hanya nyengir. "Apa Tok Aba sudah lupa ketika saya pertama kali menyicipi Hot Chocolate Special Atok? Tak usah khawatir, Tok. Tunggu 5 detik lagi. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..0"

Tepat pada saat ia mencapai angka terakhir, Gopal tiba-tiba berteriak, "Ini memang coklat yang paling TERBAIIK!" Sangat keras sehingga Paman Kumar dan Tok Aba menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

"Haa.. saya 'kan sudah cakap, Tok.."

"Hem, ye lah, kau pun juga seperti itu. Atok baru ingat. Maklum sudah tua." sahut beliau.

"Tok Aba, saya rela bangun jam 5 setiap hari untuk minum coklat ini. Sampai saya tua pun!" seru anak yang sangat bersemangat ini.

"Eh, o,oke.." Tok Aba gelagapan, tak tahu harus bicara apa.

SKIP TIME

Beberapa tahun kemudian..

"Tok Aba, special hot chocolate 1!" teriak anak yang sudah kelas 4 itu (sebernarnya sedang liburan tengah semester).

"Hem.. siap." jawab yang diajak bicara. Ia menyiapkan alat-alat untuk membuat pesanan pelanggan setianya itu. Sesaat kemudian, ia memberikan minuman khas kedainya itu pada Gopal. "Nah."

Gopal bersorak perlahan. Ia tahu ia tak boleh mengganggu tetangga di sekitar situ. Ia menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya.

"Eh, Tok Aba. Apa Boboiboy akan berlibur ke sini? Saya ingin tahu orangnya seperti apa." tanyanya tiba-tiba. Tok Aba terkejut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya? Daripada bicarakan hal itu, lebih baik kau bicarakan utangmu yang menumpuk itu. Kapan mau bayar?" tanya Tok Aba balik, sedikit kesal soal utang yang tak pernah dibayar itu.

"Ish, Tok Aba ini. Saya 'kan sudah baik-baik bertanya. Atok 'kan sering cerita tentang dia, bolehlah dia jadi teman baikku. Di sini Cuma ada Ying dan Yaya saja." jawab Gopal kesal. \

"Oh, begitu. Heh.. ternyata Gopal ada sisi pedulinya juga." goda Tok Aba.

"Apa? Begini-begini saya penolong ketua kelas, Tok!" kata Gopal tersinggung.

"Hem.. Ye lah.." kata sang kakek.

… Hening..

Gopal memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya, "Apa Atok punya fotonya? Boleh lihat?"

"Tentu ada. Atok bawa di dompet setiap hari." jawab Tok Aba seraya merongoh kantongnya untuk mengambil benda yang disebutnya.

"Nih." Tok Aba memberikan foto cucu satu-satunya itu pada Gopal.

Gopal memandangi foto ditangannya. Yang tampak didalam foto itu adalah anak yang kelihatan masih kecil, lebih kecil daripadanya saat ia pertama kali datng ke kedai Tok Aba. Anak itu memakai topi jingga model dinosaurus yang mencolok, menutupi rambut hitamnya, serta kaus putih dengan celana jingga dan sepatu lancip. Ia sedang tersenyum sambil mengancungkan ibu jarinya ke depan kamera dengan tok Aba di sampingnya.

"Kapan anak ini datang ke sini, Tok? Dan sepertinya ia lebih muda daripadaku ketika saya pertama ke sini."

Yang ditanya tersenyum tipis. "Ya, dia lebih muda 1 tahun dari umurmu. Ingat waktu Atok tutup kedai selama 3 hari setelah beberapa hari kau datang ke kedai Atok?"

Gopal mengangguk, ingat dirinya yang menangis karena kedai kesayangannya tutup.

"Nah, waktu itu dia datang bersama orangtuanya karena sedang liburan. Atok diajak jalan-jalan. Selama 3 hari Atok pergi bersama mereka.." terang Tok Aba.

"Oh.. ternyata begitu.." Gopal mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Terakhir dia ke sini waktu libur kenaikan kelas 4, sama denganmu karena ada seseorang yang tidak naik kelas." sindir Tok Aba bercanda.

"Eh, itu karena Papa, bukan salah saya, Tok!" Muka Gopal memerah. Tok Aba tertawa.

"Atok harap kenaikan kelas berikutnya ini ia akan datang, Atok sudah kangen sekali dengannya." kata Tok Aba, pandangannya menampakkan wajah sayangnya pada sang cucu.

Gopal tersenyum. "Semoga betul, Tok! Saya ingin kenalan dengannya!"

Tok Aba terkekeh, dan menyodorkan secangkir Hot Chocolate. "Ini. Free, Atok senang kau ajak bicara tentang Boboiboy."

Gopal membelalakkan matanya. "EH? Boleh, Tok? Yang sebelum ini juga free?" canda Gopal.

"Hei, kali ini saja free-nya. Kalau tidak mau juga taka pa. Atok minum saja.." goda Tok Aba balik."E-eh, tidak, Tok! Saya mau!" Gopal tergagap dan mengambil pegangan cangkir itu.

Tok Aba tertawa kecil. 'Kau pun sudah Atok anggap cucu sendiri sejak kau langganan di sini..' batinnya dalam hati.

Epilogue- Kedatangan Boboiboy

Tok Aba senang sekali. Cucunya dari kota datang berlibur di rumahnya sepanjang liburan. Ia memaklumi cucunya yang sedang beristirahat di kamar barunya karena kecapaian.

-Keesokan harinya-

Tok Aba terkekeh saat ia melihat cucunya berjalan perlahan menuju kedai. "Sudah sampai?" godanya.

Yang ditanya ambruk di meja kedai kelelahan. "Bagaimana Atok bisa jalan setiap hari ke kedai ini tanpa lelah? Kasihan Atok." ujarnya.

"Atok naik motor. Lagipun dekat juga." kata Tok Aba sambil menunjuk rumahnya yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari kedai.

Boboiboy jatuh dari kursinya, "Aduh.. Lalu Atok suruh Boboiboy jalan jauh-jauh itu untuk apa?" gerutunya.

"Hehe.. tidak ada apa-apa. Lumayan, exercise sedikit.' Kekehnya. Boboiboy melirik kakeknya.

"Hem, untung dapat Atok yang seperti ini." katanya dengan nada setengah sarkastik.

"Hehe.." kekeh Tok Aba. Tiba-tiba, anak berbaju pink mengejutkan mereka. "Hai, Boboiboy! Capek.. ya, kan?" goda gadis yang berjilbab pink itu.

"Hmph.."

"Itulah.. orang mau menunjukkan jalan tidak mau."

"Bukan tidak mau, malu lah, Mimi." belanya.

"MIMI?! Namaku Yaya, lah!" marah Yaya.

"Oh, ya? Tadi yang aku dengar Mimi." malu Boboiboy.

"Hmph! Aku ingat namamu, kau tidak ingat namaku." Yaya mendengus.

"Sudah, sudah. Nanti tidak aa yang mau ke kedai Atok gara-gara kalian." lerai Tok Aba.

Boboiboy melihat sekelilingnya, tapatnya kedai kakeknya, dan tak sadar bertanya, "Kedai apa ini?"

"lah, kedai Atok kau sendiri pun kau tak tahu?" tanya sebuah suara, mengejutkannya, dan seorang anak menepuk punggungnya.

"Eh, siapa kau ini?" tanya si anak kota. "Hehe, taka pa. Biar aku jelaskan." Dan mulailah ia mempromosikan kedai Tok Aba yang adalah kedai coklat. Smentara Boboiboy bertanya pada kakeknya, "Siapa anak ini, Tok?"

Kakeknya melengos. "Gopal. Anak semata Paman Kumar yang maunya free saja." "Hem. Seperti orang yang tidak betul saja anak ini." Komentar cucunya.

"… Jadilah pelanggan setia seperi saya dan nikmati harga sehingga 100 persen!" "Oi!" Gopal menghentikan promosi panjangnya. "Ngawur saja." sambung Tok Aba, yang memotong promosi Gopal itu.

"Hehe." Gopal terkekeh. Ia berbalik menuju arah Boboiboy. "Hai."

"Hai. Eng.. Aku Boboiboy."

"Aku Gopal. teman baikmu!" Kemudian ia berbalik kepada Tok Aba. "tok Aba, saya sudah jadi teman baiknya, boleh tidak dapat hot chocolate free?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus dan membalikkan badan, meninggalkan pandangan si Gopal yang sedang menerima pandangan 'krik-krik' dari Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya."

Phantom : Fiuhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga! Bagi yang sudah baca ini ff gaje sampai selesai, terima kasih banyak! Boleh minta kritik dan saran? Flame oke tapi dangan pedas-pedas.. Maklum author baru..

Halilintar : Flame aja yang pedas-pedas..

Phantom : Bentar ya readers.. #ngambil tali sama lakban

Halilintar : Oi, kau mau apa- #ngeliat Phantom bawa tali sama lakban

Phantom : Sini kamu ya, nak. Phantom enggak marah, Cuma pengin plester &amp; ngiket kamu terus masukin ke gudang.. plus aku denger cuaca hari ini bakal turun hujan yang banyak petir &amp; gunturnya.. #seringai evil

Halilintar : Eh.. Taufan? Gempa? TOLONG! #dikejar Phantom

Taufan &amp; Gempa : #sweatdrop

Taufan : Udah readers, biarin mereka itu..

Gempa : Iya, Sekian ceritanya. Oh, terima kasih untuk Saki-chan (alias Sakura Yusaki) buat nyemangatin author buat ff Boboiboy..

Taufan : Dan minta maaf kalau ada yang kurang.. bisa PM Phantom..

Phantom : Akhirnya. Thx, Taufan, Gempa. R&amp;R, please? (soal Hali-kun, jangan tanya :3)


End file.
